Memory
by WerewolfVampireWriter
Summary: A songfic about how a human, Haley, copes with the leaving of her vampire boyfriend, Marcus, I'm self-concious, but I really, really loved this story, so please, DO NOT RELATE THIS TO NEW MOON!


**This may never start**

**We could fall apart**

**And I'd be your memory**

**Lost your sense of fear**

**Feelings insincere**

**Can I be your memory?**

She had no idea why she was here, he had left her half a year ago, possibly never to see her again, she was sad, yet angry, that he had left her. He said he'd loved her, yet he left her. She had lost her sense of fear when he was around, him being a night walker. A vampire. But, now, all that remained of him was a memory. A memory.

**So get back, back, back to where it lasted**

**Just like I imagine**

**I could never feel this way**

**So get back, back, back to the disaster**

**My heart's beating faster**

**Holding on to feel the same**

"_I'm sorry, Haley, but its to keep you safe, I've endangered you too much by staying with you this long. I'm sorry, I will love you still, but your memories as a human will fade, while mine will stay, I'll remember your blond-streaked bronze hair and alluring icy blue eyes." He kissed her lightly, she closing her eyes, her heart beating faster, and felt a light unnatural breeze in the windless forest. Her life felt like it had ended._

**This may never start**

**I'll tear us apart**

**Can I be your memory?**

**Losing half a year**

**Waiting for you here**

**I'd be your anything**

She sat down near the clear little pond he'd shown her, the most beautiful place she'd ever seen. Water lilies floated on the surface, petals from the cherry blossom trees dancing in the wind, and creating little ripples as they touched the water's surface, like tiny dancers. Koi fish swam under the surface, creating lean, non-menacing shadows. Hummingbirds hovered, taking nectar from a light pink honeysuckle, then flew to another flower. It had been half a year since he'd left her here in this peaceful little pond.

**So get back, back, back to where we lasted**

**Just like I imagine**

**I could never feel this way**

**So get back, back, back to the disaster**

**My heart's beating faster**

**Holding on to feel the same**

She drove home, her hands gripping the steering wheel to her '89 Chevy Ford faded black with rust patches, a crystal heart on her rearview mirror. He'd given her that, but she'd never wanted to take it down, for fear of losing his memory. She got out at her dorm room, parking her truck near it, and walked to her room, enjoying the Arizona weather, always warm. She loved it.

**This may never start**

**Tearing out my heart**

**I'd be your sense of fear**

_**I'd be your memory**_

**Feelings disappeared**

**Can I be your memory?**

"_Happy birthday, Haley!" Her Japanese best friend gave her a plushie of her favorite anime character, Sesshoumaru from InuYasha, and a brand new CD of Paramore, one of the soundtracks Misery Business. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek._

_  
"Happy birthday, baby." He smiled, and gave her a crystal heart that shimmered in the bright Arizona sun and a paper-wrapped CD. She tore the paper off and squealed, hugging him. It was a CD for 3 Days Grace, and included Animal I have become. She felt a sense of fear run through her as the school slut, Veronica, walked by, wearing the shortest of skirts and a half-shirt. She'd always lusted after him, but he never payed attention to her, only Haley._

**So get back, back, back to where we lasted**

**Just like I imagine**

**I could never feel this way**

**So get back, back, back to the disaster**

**My heart's beating faster**

**Holding on to feel the same**

"Hey, Haley!" She looked over at her peppy Japanese friend, Hanako. "What's up? Wanna go out and grab something to eat after you put your stuff away?"

"Yeah! I'll be right out!" She loved to be with her friends, tried to fill the gap in her fast beating heart. She turned the door to her dorm and entered, flicking on the light, and brushing her blond-streaked bronze hair. She threw on a brown skirt and black shirt then turned to her bed, covering her mouth as a small gasp escaped her. There he sat, perfectly still, his wide green eyes framed by rich, dark brown hair. "M-Marcus? How did- how did you get in here?" She asked, her heart beating fast.

**This may never start**

**We could fall apart**

**And I'd be your memory**

**Lost your sense of fear**

**Feelings insincere**

**Can I be your memory?  
Can I be your memory?**

"I don't want to be a memory to you, Haley, dear." He appeared behind her, wrapping his long, tan arms around her. His warm, tan arms. A light blush tinted her cheeks, making them warm.

"But-but you left me..." She mumbled, and he put his hands on her shoulders, turning her around to face him. His lips connected with hers and she lost the battle of denial. He was really, _truly, _here, and he loved her like she'd always loved him. He left her panting for breath. "Come on, Marcus, let's go, Hanako asked me to go with her to grab something to eat." She pulled on his hand, and tugged him out, flicking off the light, glad he wasn't a memory anymore.


End file.
